


Can't Fight This Feeling

by BakeySama9



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Barbecue, F/M, Love, Meditating, Other, Piccolo and his Diccolo, Piccolo is a bit of an ass, Rough fucking, Sex, Tough Love, but we all love him, clip your fucking nails Piccolo, dragon ball sex, limb stretching, thigh bruising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Amy is a young woman who has had feelings for Piccolo for so long, yet he barely takes the time to notice her. While she's been friends with Bulma and the Z fighters for a long time, she tries her best to push away her feelings. One faithful afternoon allows her to realize that Piccolo has been scared all along to tell her how he really feels.
Relationships: Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBathory666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBathory666/gifts).



> This is a smutty Piccolo story for one of my best friends, Amy! Also, there is such a lack of Piccolo stories, I figured I'd post something for the green guy. Who doesn't love the strong silent type?!

For as long as I’ve known her, Bulma was the biggest flirt that I knew. Her interest has always been about boyss were always boys and getting a boyfriend, while I always tried to steer her in the right direction.

This all changed when I met  _ him _ . The strangest part was the fact that we weren’t even of the same species, but I learned to enjoy his company regardless. He was the solitary type who enjoyed meditating and his alone time.

When he raised Gohan and trained him to be a better fighter, something inside me ignited and now I knew how Bulma had felt all these years. I wanted him to notice me so badly, but I was just a mere mortal to these guys.

They were a ragtag group of fighters with superhuman powers. Even the humans in their group showed little to no weakness, and this was always such an impressive feat. I could never see myself with any of them except Piccolo. Realistically, I knew things would never evolve considering that Piccolo was a Namekian and they reproduced asexually, so I always told myself that they didn’t have feelings of love or romance and especially not feelings of lust.

I went about my life trying to make a career for myself and to have my own house and just be stable. I tried my best for the longest time to push away my feelings for Piccolo, but it was proving to be more and more difficult as the years went by.

I always wanted to get to know him better than I did, but he would hardly allow anyone to pick apart his cold exterior and find out what he was really like. Even Vegeta and Goku had a hard time reading him, even though Piccolo was always willing to lend a hand in most situations.

They never knew what a valuable asset they had with them, and they often would put him down or pick him last because they thought themselves to be superior to him. I could tell that Piccolo had a lot of strength, mentally and physically. He was so intelligent, so thoughtful...it was no wonder he was always meditating.

That’s where I found him, and I tried my best to hide my feelings from him. It was pretty well known that he was quite intuitive and could read minds. These were things that both excited me and intimidated me. 

“What is it?” he asks me without opening his eyes.

“Sorry, Piccolo. I just wanted to know if you wanted to join the rest of us at Bulma’s barbecue tomorrow. You know how she loves to throw parties…” I trail off.

“Hmmm…” I can tell he’s trying to find an excuse not to go, but maybe he secretly loves going to the parties.

I pace around the beautiful forest I found him in. It’s quiet except for the occasional bird chirping in the distance and the sound of bees buzzing in the air. The trees are tall and don’t let much sunlight between them, but the little light and warmth that is there covers my body and I smile. It feels good to be out in nature.

“Amy, has it ever occured to you that maybe they only invite me to those parties because they need me for something?” Piccolo’s voice does not waiver.

  
  


“N-no. I never thought of it like that. Besides, everyone wants you to be there, especially Gohan!” I tell him to reassure him, but he doesn’t seem convinced.

“How about you? Do you want me to be there?” Finally he looks me in the eyes and I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I can’t look at him.

“I wouldn’t mind it if you were to make an appearance, but if you don’t want to go, I won’t force you.” He seems pleased with my response.

“Fine. I’ll go.”

  
  


My heart soared with the idea of seeing Piccolo tomorrow. I tell him that I will see him later and I race home as I try to figure out what I’ll be wearing.

It’s at this point that Bulma calls me up and I’m giddy with excitement. I have a few outfits laying on my bed, but I know I’ll probably just go for something comfortable.

“Soooo, are you going to make a move on him or what?” Bulma asks me and I blush.

“Why would I? You know there’s nothing there between us. I’d hardly even call us friends.” I tell her as I pet my cat.

“Yeah right! I’ve seen the way he looks at you, or when he does his best to protect you from whatever danger. It’s the same kind of actions that Vegeta did before we got together.” Bulma explains and I can almost hear her smirk.

“I wouldn’t even know where to start, Bulma. He’s so closed off and he’s not really one to be romantic. Does he even have the capability to be romantic?” I’m worrying that I’ll make a fool of myself.

“Oh please, if Mr. Prince of all Saiyans can finally admit that he loves me, Piccolo can definitely have romantic feelings.”

I want to believe Bulma, but it was hard when I felt like I was just going to make a fool of myself. I could barely get the chance to talk to him anyways.

He’s usually busy training or off somewhere with Vegeta and Goku fighting some bad guy. Maybe this could finally be my chance.

“Maybe you’re right, Bulma. I just don’t even know what to do or say to him.” I sigh.

“Come by tomorrow an hour earlier than everyone else and I’ll coach you into what you should do! Oh, and I’ll lend you one of my cutest outfits. He’ll never be able to resist you.”

I pray that she’s right. I fall into a light sleep after our phone call and I can’t help but worry about how much Piccolo might hate me after this. I wouldn’t want that to happen.

  
  
  
  
  


**The next day…**

  
  


I get to Capsule Corp. early in the afternoon so that I can hear what Bulma’s plan is to seduce Piccolo. Those are her words, not mine. Also, she wants to dress me up like some doll, which does not make me feel comfortable but I do want to have faith in my friend.

“So, this is what you’re going to do. If you want him to know you like him, tilt your head to the side, bat your eyelashes and gently rub his arm. Guys can't resist that move.” Bulma is talking a mile a minute as she shoves me into a tight red leather dress.

As much I hate this type of clothing, I’m absolutely enamored with the way it hugs all my curves and it leaves very little to the imagination. Bulma continues with her explanation as she does my hair up in a side ponytail and gives me a very light makeover.

By the end of this, I feel more confident despite the fact that I’m freaking out inside. I really want this to work, but I’m afraid that maybe he won’t even give me the time of day.

The party starts sooner than later, and all the guys start flying in from all over. Goku and Vegeta are at one table stuffing their faces with as much food as possible, Yamcha and Puar are chatting with Master Roshi, and Krillin is here with 18.

In the corner, Piccolo is talking with Gohan and Videl, and everyone seems to be having a good time. Bulma pushes me over to where Piccolo is, and I can’t help but feel my blood start rushing. He looks so good, even if he is often wearing the same training armor.

I say hi to both Videl and Gohan, and I see Piccolo smirk. I wonder if he was surprised to see me all dolled up.

“Hey Amy! I love that dress. Did Bulma lend it to you?” Videl asks and Gohan is smiling at me.

“Yeah it’s so nice. I didn’t think I’d like it, but somehow Bulma can make anyone look good.” I say as I feel awkward.

“I thought you looked fine without the silly getup.” Piccolo mutters as he walks towards Krillin. I sigh as I look over at him. I guess there’s no pleasing the guy…

...WAIT! Did he say I looked fine? What does that mean?

I walk over to him and Krillin and I greet 18. She seems happy to be at the barbecue, but I can tell something is bothering Piccolo.

“I’m glad you came.” I say to him as I tilt my head to the side and bat my eyelashes. I can see a slight blush creep on his cheeks. Bulma was right, guys could not resist this move.

“Err...yeah I guess I am too. These parties seem to always be entertaining.” I can see Krillin and 18 walk away which gives me and Piccolo a little privacy.

I reach out and run a single fingernail down his muscled arm. I always loved how strong he was and how muscly he was. It was one of my biggest turn ons.

“You know what color I’ve always loved?” I ask him as I can feel the alcohol I drank before this give me extra courage.

“Which one would that be?” Piccolo seems distracted.

“Green.” I blurt out as his face flushes. He can’t even look me in the eyes as I sputter to apologize. He grabs my wrist and pulls me to a secluded corner of the yard. He looks around to make sure no one has followed us.

“What are you doing, Amy? Has Bulma filled your head with girly ideas all of a sudden?” He seems disappointed.

“Well, don’t you like this?” I ask as I try the head tilt move again. This time he cups my face with his hands. His claws are so sharp, it worries me that he may scratch me.

  
  


“I don’t know what made you think I would like this, but you need to get it out of your head now. I always thought you were a bright and sensible girl, yet you are proving me wrong.” He’s leaning closer to me and I can smell his scent. There’s a light aroma of sweat, but he mostly smells like trees.

“What would you know about me?! You’ve never bothered to make a move to get to know me more anyways!” I storm off even though I want to wrap myself in his strong arms.

“And cut those nails next time you want to touch a girls face!” I leave him bewildered, but maybe I’ve gotten my point across to him. He definitely knows I’m interested now.

  
  
  


**A few weeks later…**

  
  


I haven’t been very social these past few weeks. Instead I’ve been busying myself with my job and my pets. I try to not think about Piccolo or what Bulma tried to tell me about him.

Maybe I had been right all along. How could someone from a race that reproduces asexually have romantic feelings? Does he even have a…

Nevermind.

I didn’t even want to think about those things. I preferred to think of Piccolo as this intelligent person who was refined and strong. I didn’t want to besmirch his calm and collected nature with dirty thoughts.

Still, I couldn’t help but let my mind wander. Would it be big? How would it feel? And that purple tongue of his...it was so long. I bet it could do some amazing things.

I feel hot and sweaty, so I go into the house and take a shower. When I leave the bathroom, I can tell something in the air has changed. I don’t hear my dogs barking, so I figure it was just my imagination that someone else was here.

I pad my way towards the bedroom when two strong arms stretch out from nowhere to pin me against the wall. I scream in fear before I finally realize I only know one person who is able to stretch their limbs this far out.

“What do you want?” I ask in an annoyed tone. I didn’t want to deal with him right now.

“Amy, I wanted to apologize. I think my behaviour at Bulma’s place wasn’t very appropriate.” I can hear the pleading tone in his voice.

I soften up when I look at him and I can see the pain in his face. Maybe he was remorseful for being a bit of an ass the other day, or maybe someone talked him into coming here.

“Okay, I guess I can forgive you for that. It’s not like you really did anything wrong.” I tell him as I walk towards the sofa in the living room.

We both sit down for a bit as there is an awkward silence that lingers between us. This is the first time that we’ve been alone together for this long. I suppose neither of us had too much to say.

“I don’t know why you allowed Bulma to strong arm you into dressing up and acting that way, but I think you’re better off just being yourself.” Piccolo finally says.

I’m surprised at his comment. I thought for sure that he could never really have an opinion about me considering we aren’t very close. I test my luck as I move in closer to him. He hesitates at first, but starts to lean into me.

“I should have been honest from the start. I like you, Piccolo. A lot.” I finally have the guts to tell him the truth.

He seems unphased about this, but soon I can see the gears turning in his head. He’s trying to come up with a suitable answer to this.

“I know you might think that I can’t have feelings because I’m a Namekian, but let me assure you that we are capable of feeling love.” He presses his lips to mine in a chaste kiss.

“Wow, I did not see that coming.” I laugh, but his demeanor remains serious. I wonder what he’s thinking.

“I never was able to pluck up the courage to tell you that I have feelings for you because I’ve always been watching you from afar. I like you too.” He smiles suddenly and his features soften up.

I love seeing him smile because I’m rarely able to see him when he’s in a good mood. This is all new to me and I’m a little scared that I might mess it up.

We both lean into each other and his mouth claims my own in a heated kiss. His calloused green hands are roaming my body as I lose all sense of logic. I can’t concentrate when his tongue starts to lick my lips and I allow him entry into my mouth.

We both groan as our tongues battle for dominance, and I start pawing at his toned body. I reach up to remove his heavy turban, which proves to be quite the task. His antennae are erect and alert. I start to rub them between my soft fingers.

“Amy, wait…” he moans softly as I don’t stop, “do you really want this?” I can tell he’s a little intimidated by the suddenness of all of this.

“Yes, I want you.” He smirks as he pins me to the couch and helps me out of my shirt. I feel the cool air tickle my skin as I feel a heat rise up in my stomach.

  
  


“Oh gods, this feels so good.” Piccolo groans into the skin of my neck. He leaves rough wet kisses as he trails down my body. His hands quickly remove my bra as he starts his ministrations on my perky breasts.

I’m panting softly when I realize his claws aren’t as long as they usually are. I guess he took my advice when I told him to clip them. I meant it as a joke, but I think he really wanted to touch me after all.

“Mmmm…” I moan into his touch as his purple tongue darts out and captures one of my nipples. It feels so good and I’m starting to lose control. My hips buck into his as I feel something rock hard in his gi.

“Yes, I do have genitals.” He laughs. He’s been reading my mind. I blush at his comment.

“I just thought that--” he interrupts me with another rough kiss. His hands are starting to unbutton my jeans and I’m getting wetter and wetter by the second.

He groans into my mouth as I cup his obvious erection through his clothing. We’re both so eager to continue, yet we’re both so scared of what’s to come.

Piccolo removes my pants and panties as he stares at me with wide eyes. I wonder if this is the first time an Earthling has exposed themselves to him. His eyes are filled with dark lust as he leans down to capture my lips again.

His fingers make their way from my nipples to my wet core. I can’t help but whimper and whine as his longer fingers tease my nub. I feel myself being soaked from the want. I’ve always wanted this, but I never thought it would happen.

He groans as he brings his fingers to his nose. He gives it a few whiffs and he immediately brings his head down to my womanhood.

“You smell divine.” Those were his words as his long purple tongue begins to lick up and down my wet slit. I moan softly as he doesn’t stop his motions, and I’m holding his head all while twirling his antennae between my fingers.

“Oh fuck yes!” I cry out as his tongue enters me. His tongue has a completely different texture to a human's tongue, but I love how rough and wet it is. It’s so fucking good, I can feel tears spill from my eyes.

All at once, he pulls away from me and sheds his clothing. His member is a lot larger than I would expect and I feel a sudden apprehension fill me. How will that even fit inside me?

“Are you still sure?” He asks with a smirk. I nod my head yes as I can’t even begin to formulate words.

He grasps my hips in his strong hands and rams himself into me. I moan loudly at the sudden feeling of being filled. There’s a pain and pleasure that I’ve never felt before. No man has ever been able to do this to me.

He starts off with a rough and sloppy pace, and I try my best to buck my hips against his to match him. I can feel my juices spill from my womanhood as his cock repeatedly slams in and out of me. His hands grip my thighs so hard I know I’ll have bruises for days.

“Fuck!” I yell as he hits my G-spot. I’m mewling underneath him and he’s so satisfied with himself.

“You love this, don’t you?” He pants as his pace never lets up. For someone who reproduces asexually, he sure knows how to fuck someone good and proper.

“I fucking love this.” I cry out and he leans down to kiss me. We both moan into the kiss as he gets even faster.

“Say you love it when I fuck you.” He growls.

“I love when you fuck me!” I can feel my release getting near and I can hardly keep myself together. His fingers slide between our bodies and he starts to tease my clit with his long fingers.

“Fuck your pussy is perfect.” He’s groaning as I can feel his thrusts become sloppier and sloppier. I’m panting hard and harder until I feel myself fall off the edge. I cry out his name as I can feel my walls tighten around his large throbbing cock.

“Oh fuck…” Piccolo groans as I feel him give one last thrust and fill me up with his warmth. There’s so much of his seed that it starts to leak out of me.

We’re both panting and smiling as he pulls out of my slowly and slumps next to me on the cramped couch. It’s a wonder we were even able to have sex on this small thing.

“That was so fucking good.” I tell him and he smiles.

“Yeah, it was.” He says proudly.

We both revel in the fact that we’ve both just had the best sex of our lives. His arms curl around my body as our breathing returns to normal. He kisses my head softly.

“We’re definitely going to be doing this again.” I can hear the smirk in his voice, but I can help but to agree.

After all, this is what we’ve both been wanting for so long...


End file.
